The Future that's not to be
by Lulurock
Summary: The Fourth Shinobi War has ended, but at what cost. Naruko gone back in time, to prevent the future from becoming what it is. Time travel fiction. Chapter 1 has been rewritten.


**Hello my fellow readers. I know that I haven't updated for what…years. I have many reasons as to why I didn't update. I was immature at the time, only wanting to write a story because I saw others doing it, and to be honest, I was lazy to write for I am a lazy person by nature. Seeing my stories they suck badly that I want to throw myself off a cliff. The only reason for why I am writing it again is because people favorite it and follow, expecting this story to update, and it will, slowly seeing as I am currently a senior. Anyways, as you can see this is the first chapter. Why you ask? I am rewriting it for I cannot stand to see the trash I wrote many years ago. Well onto the story, there is more info at the end of the chapter about why I abandon this story for so long.**

**Read the AN if you want to at the end.**

**Updated 12/28/15**

* * *

It was deadly silent as Uzumaki Naruko looks at Konoha, standing on the cliff where the previous Hokages faces are craved. Her long blond hair blowing across her face as the wind picked up, her eyes unmoving from where the village once stood.

The war had taken its toll on Konoha, having reached it at some point. It reminded her of when Pein came and destroyed the village. The different being in that this damage was unrepairable. Many died trying to protect their home, they tried… all of them. The ones that survived left once the war ended, looking for a new place to call home, but not her.

She chose to stay, for this was where she grew up, even though the villagers had once hated her. Now she was seen as a hero, having done a great effort in ending the war. Though the war was won by them, the damage was great.

Naruko continued staring at her home with sadden eyes, for a few more minutes. Regretting not having protected it more. She turn to leave, looking back one last time, before walking away.

* * *

She headed to a clearing, where she found Shizune alongside Tonton. The clearing itself was filled with strange black marking, enclosed by an immense circle. They were seals, Naruko wasn't an expert on them but she knew a bit, having been traveling with Jiraiya for almost three years. She studied it for a moment, checking for any mistakes. Seeing that everything was alright, she turn to Shizune.

"Is it ready?" Naruko ask as she went to stand by Shizune, looking at the seal once more.

"Yes, it should be. Nothing is out of place. All that is needed is a high concertation of charka for it to work." Shizune said as she went to get Tonton from the ground to hug him.

"Kurama Charka should be enough" Naruko said

"To what point do you plan to go" Shizune ask as she too look over the seal

"I plan on going to my academy days, though I don't know if I'll end up there"

The seal is a time traveling seal. Naruko worked on it with the help of Shizune and Tsunade after the war. Though Tsunade died in the middle of the project, her age finally catching up. It was sad to see the old hag go, but she couldn't stop her work if she wanted it to be done fast. It was finally done after months of work.

Naruko plans to go back in time to stop the war from happening, or at least get stronger to prevent the tragedy that it brought them.

"Then I should get ready" Naruko stated "Shizune"

"Yes, Naruko" Shizune said as she now faced Naruko, who surprised her by hugging her.

"Thank you, for sticking around and helping me, even after Baa-chan died" Naruko said with a smile. Shizune hugging her back

"I didn't do much, but I'm glad I was able to help" Shizune said as tears fell from her eyes, her voice wobbly. Tonton looking at her from in between them.

"It was enough, you helped me a lot I can't thank you enough" Naruko said as she hugged her tightly, her voice soft, barely a whisper. She let go after a few second more and walk to the center of the seal. She closed her eyes as she focus on putting charka to the seal. She felt it glow, opening her eyes she saw a bright light surround her.

"Bye Shizune, wish me luck!" Naruko scream out with a grin before the light swallowed her, hearing a faint good luck before everything when black.

* * *

Naruko slowly opened her eyes, as a stream of light filter through her window. Fully opening them, she stare at the ceiling wondering where she was before sitting up abruptly. Regretting it as she got dizzy. After a few moments, she look around slowly. She was back in her old apartment, having been destroyed when Pein attacked. Oh, how she missed this old dusty place. She stood walking around her small apartment, memories being brought back.

After a while she decided to find what day she ended up on. Going to a calendar above her dresser, she looked at the day. It was the day when they were assign into team.

**'****You're going to be late if you don't hurry'** Kurama stated, startling his host

'Ah Kurama, so you finally decide to talk, furball' Naruko responded in her mind, as she looked at the clock on her nightstand, seeing that it was time to head to the academy.

**'****Hmm, whatever. You better hurry if you don't want Iruka to yell at you. I', going to sleep, don't bother me, kit.'** Kurama respond before closing his eyes and falling into a slumber

"Jerk" Naruko said out loud while changing out of her pajamas and into her orange suit. She looked at the clock, before hurriedly leaving her house. She did not want to be late and get yelled by Iruka. She smiled as she ran to the academy, having not seen Iruka since he died protecting a group of kids. How she missed him.

* * *

Naruko arrive at the academy before Iruka. She sat at the very back, as Iruka came into the room, and told everyone to sit. Yelling at Ino and Sakura, fighting on who sat with Sasuke. After everyone was seated, Iruka went to the front of the room.

"Good morning and congratulation on graduating" Iruka said with a smile, looking around the room. Then he starting his speech on how they were now genies, Naruko zoning out the rest,

"…..Team 7 is" at this Naruko perked up, hiding a smile as she already knew who her team is. "Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Haruno Sakura. Naruko smile slightly as she saw Sasuke slam his head on his desk. Naruko stood up to complaint about being put on a team with Sasuke, not wanting to get suspected.

* * *

Every team, except team 7 were picked up by their sensei. Iruka leaving after an hour of waiting for team 7 sensei. Naruko looked at her teammate as the two hours had pass. 'Only one hour left' Naruko thought.

She now sat in the middle of the rows of desk, being in the center lane. Sasuke was sitting by the window at the back of the room, looking outside. He has a neutral expression, but Naruko could see that he was annoyed at the tardiness of their sensei. She could imagine what he was thinking 'How dare this person make him wait, he was an Uchiha' Naruko thought in her mind, laughing silently to herself. Sakura…..well, she just stared at Sasuke from where she sat behind Naruko. 'Creepy' Naruko shudder

After a while, Naruko stood up, getting the attention of her teammates, even Sasuke looked at her. She grab the chalkboard easer and went to the sliding door.

"Naruko, what are you doing" Sasuke asked impassively, trying to hide his curiosity in his voice

"You'll see" Naruko told them, as she placed the easer at the top of the door, standing on her tippy toe to reach. She stepped back to look at her work, excited for when Kakashi would enter

"Our sensei won't fall for that, Baka! He's a jōnin, right Sasuke" Sasuke yelled before she faced Sasuke with hearts in her eyes. Sasuke giving his trademark "hmm" as he turned back to the window.

Hearing footstep nearing the door, they all turn to the door. Naruko smiling as she waiting impatiently. The next moment they see as they're new sensei opening the door, the easer falling on his hair and landing on the floor.

The room became silent before Sakura apology and screaming that it was Naruko's fault. Sasuke looking like he wanted to died.

Kakashi stare seeing this, and looking at Naruko who was grinning. 'What did he get into." He sighed silently before saying

"My first impression of you is you suck" Sakura went quiet and Sasuke looked like he wanted to slam his head on the desk again. Naruko just grinned wider

"Meet me at the roof in 5" Kakashi said as he disapper

How she missed her team, Naruko thought with a smile as she headed to the roof.

* * *

**Now that is much better. If you read the original chapter, you will see that it has been completely change. I had plan on giving up on writing this story, but I decide not to. I have had many computer and internet issues, even now I have no internet at my house as I am writing this. The guy that is supposed to fix it does not come, and this is the third time! I am losing the little faith I had in humanity.**

**I have also been busy, not having time to do anything fun. I am already late in my senior portfolio and right now I am behind many thing, like college application because my internet sucks. Life just likes to laugh at me. **

**Now that I am back, I will update this story. I am not making any promises that they will be fast, seeing as I am writing this story as I go. **

**If you have any other question answer, PM me and I will respond as soon as I can.**

**Later **


End file.
